


Rule-Breaking

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: A fluffly, slightly angsty (I think?) drabble about Remus and Sirius one day at Grimmauld Place. OOTP. No real plot, just drabble. Enjoy!





	Rule-Breaking

Taking another drag on the cigarette was an absent action. Remus could see Sirius’ thoughts were far away. As the smoke billowed with a soft breath, Remus leaned against the doorframe. He could feel his lips curving up out of habit. Somehow, Remus thought that Sirius was most beautiful when he was far, far away from the world they lived in.  
A lot could be said for the way Sirius’ eyes clouded over, the silver softening into a gray storm cloud. There was a way of understanding that Sirius’ thoughts were just as tumultuous, just as ready to fly out, but not just yet. Posture had been, literally, beaten into Sirius; he stood strong with his back exactly perpendicular to the stair. Two feet were shoulder-width apart, and not a millimeter wider. Remus had yet to discover how the hell Sirius managed to keep the arm holding the cig at a precise ninety-degree angle. For all the exactness of his stance, Remus knew the inside of Sirius, his heart especially, would always be the opposite.  
Sirius often said, with an ironic, crooked grin and a flash of silvery eyes, “Fitting, isn’t it?” Always, Remus had to agree. Chaos and Sirius were synonyms. That was why Remus loved him so. So much of his life was precise and chaos at the same time—his furry little problem was nothing but chaos, and yet restricted by finite rules: the fullness of the moon, moonrise to moonset. The transformations had an element of absolute order as well; his friends had seen it often enough to know that it started in the eyes. The process moved from body part to body part so that it seemed the wolf bloomed out of Remus, making the chaos as inevitable as Sirius’ rebellions.  
Luckily, given the danger, today beheld a small rebellion. ‘No leaving Grimmauld Place,’ Dumbledore had firmly cautioned Sirius. That had meant never leaving the front hall. However…  
How was there harm in letting Sirius into the fresh air? Everyone needed that. It was healthy. In any case, Remus disagreed with Dumbledore in this respect. Trusting Dumbledore to know that Sirius was in danger outside in the world alone was one thing. Following the letter of each rule he came up with?  
He hadn’t done that even in school—Dumbledore should have been keenly aware of that, but there was a lot on his mind lately—especially in school, when James and even Peter all ganged up on him with the idea sparked by Sirius. Remus had happily taken a study break to unleash whatever brilliance they’d concocted. He remembered the youthful eagerness, the inspiration of creating a delightful prank for the up and coming Death Eaters. His smile widened—there were no regrets for the borderline mean pranks that had been targeted at them.  
Remus jolted back to the present when he heard the scraping of Sirius’ shoe on the brick. Cigarette finished, Sirius was back in the present, turning that silvered gaze onto Remus. Though Sirius smiled, Remus could see the regret and sorrow in the way he’d curved his thin lips.  
“Back in, then?” Sirius asked. He made it sound almost cheerful.  
Knowing better, Remus said, “No. I want to bask in the sunshine a bit more. God knows London doesn’t see it enough.”  
The relief blew across Sirius’ face like a strong wind. Together, quietly, the two men looked out to the streets of London. There was only so much sunlight left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just getting into this pairing writing-wise, though it's one of my many OTPs. Hopefully you liked it--would appreciate a comment with any critiques you have. Enjoy your night/day/existence!


End file.
